America's Next Top Sim / Cycle One / The Girl Who Got Wasted
'The Girl Who Got Wasted '''is the fourth episode of '''Cycle One '''of America's Next Top Sim. It's all about the girls and their second runway and helping one of the girls out The Girl Who Got Wasted ''Back at the house the girls are talking Shelly: Double elimination today. I'm shocked Betsy: Same Shelly: So Malaysia well done on your first win Malaysia: Thanks boo Julia: So two girls have already gone... I really didn't expect Liberty to go... no offense Betsy Betsy: Ugh Kerry: Well Julia, I'm shocked you haven't gone yet, choke rat Demi: God Kerry do you have to be such a bitch because you're dumb Kerry: I.... you suck at being straight Demi: What the fuck girl Malaysia: Well I'm off to bed girls, good night, try not to fight, please Betsy: Bye Julia: Eugh this double elimination has me stressed, Imma just go to bed as well, night girls Shelly: Bye Julia Kerry: God bitches I don't know why you try I'm going to win Demi: Kerry do you even have a challenge win? No Kerry: You don't tho bitch so Demi: I haven't been in the bottom two Demi IC: Ugh dumb whore Kerry is right, I need a challenge win Kerry: Kk, keep it cute girl Demi: lol k Betsy: Ugh bye The girls then head to bed The girls are awoken by a huge noise downstairs Malaysia: What the fuck Kerry is the first to run downstairs and find people partying Kerry: What the fuck The rest of the girls come down as well Malaysia: Oh hell no Malaysia heads over to the stereo and turns it off Malaysia: Get the fuck out Malaysia: Crim this better be the challenge or else Crim crawls out the Stereo Crim: Hello girls Julia: Oh my gosh Crim: Today we're celebrating the joy of parties... the theme of this week is Teenager Party Kerry: FINALLY Kerry IC: I'm so excited, this challenge I've been waiting for Crim: So head over to 86 Studio to meet Tom At Studio 86 the place is covered in balloons Julia: Oh girl what the fuck Tom: Hello girls... Girls: Hey Tom Tom: Each girl will be assigned a type of party girl Tom: Julia you get rich girl Julia: Woop Tom: Shelly gets the slut Shelly: Yess baby Tom: Kerry you get bikini babe Kerry: Yasss Tom: Demi... you get the nerd girl Demi: Ooo Tom: Betsy you get the sister who didn't realize there was a party Betsy laughs Tom: And Malaysia you get hipster wannabe Malaysia: Wow Tom: So go find your outfits and prepare for your second catwalk with Crim The girls head over to the wardrobe Malaysia: I remember on the first day everyone went wild Julia: Haha ye Kerry: Oh shut the fuck up Demi: Hey girls lets play a game Shelly: What is it Demi: Ignore Kerry Betsy: Sounds fun Kerry: Hey girls... girls... that's not fair.. alright fuck you Tom: Alright girls time is up Tom: OOO I love them. File:4 - Betsy Party.png|Betsy File:4 - Shelly Party.png|Shelly File:4 - Julia Party.png|Julia File:4 - Demi Party.png|Demi File:4 - Kerry Party.png|Kerry File:4 - Malaysia Party.png|Malaysia Tom: So head over to Crim's Catwalk for your second runway Girls: Bye Tom Tom: Bye At Crim's Catwalk Crim: Alright girls Crim: Let the show begin Tara Dikov Shupermodel plays in the background Tara: First up... Malaysia Malaysia has an excellent walk Tara: Besty Betsy Betsy walks down the runway but her towel comes off Betsy: Oh fuck She then trips on it and just runs off stage because rat Tara: Next it's Shelly Shelly has an ok walk Tara: Demi Demi Demiiii Demi is fucking owning that stage and slays the house down, Crim is literally dying it's so good Tara: The Rich Bitch Julia Julia has a perfect walk Tara: Kicking Kerry Kerry tries and twirls down the runway but fails, she recovers and has a good walk The show ends Crim: Now girls there is no time to go back to the house... we're doing the critiques... head over to the judging panels The girls wait in the judging room as it begins Crim: First up... Demi Demi: Heyyy Crim Crim: One word: Gagged Tom: It was amazing Claire: Speechless Tara: It's so high fashion I love it Demi: Awh Thanks Crim: Next Kerry Tom: I laughed when you fell because you're fucking annoying Crim: The was good when you recovered and you did the best with the theme given Kerry: kk Crim: Next Julia Tara: Julia... it was amazing Micheal: I loved it so much, good joob Crim: Next Malaysia Claire: The outfit is meh Crim: Malaysia frankly I don't give a shit what Claire thinks....I love this Malaysia: Oh thanks Crim: Next Betsy Betsy: Ugh I''m so sor... Crim: Next Shelly Tom: Meh Crim: Ok girls... now you know two of you will be going home Crim pull out the cards Crim: The winner is Crim: Demi... Demi well done you're still in the race Crim shows the next card Crim: Julia you're still in the race congratulations Crim: Next... Crim: Malaysia... well done you're still in the race Crim: Can the bottom three step forward Crim: Kerry you're here because of that ugly personality Crim: Shelly you're here because we think we've seen all the tricks you've done Crim: Betsy you're here because you're a mess Crim: The girl making it to the top four is... Crim shows the card Crim: Kerry... you're still in the race Shelly breaks down in tears Crim: Shelly... Betsy... I'm sorry... I really thought you two were the ones to beat... but I guess it's time to leave Betsy and the girls help Shelly back to the house... the judges feel sorry Crim: Well... that was an eventful day Category:America's Next Top Sim Episodes